What Matters
by focusedOnProsperity
Summary: Graphic Material, Richonne centered. What can Rick give Michonne in a world where materialistic sentiments don't exist?


_**A/N**__ I own nothing. ..not-a-thing, from the Walking Dead. This is a one shot with graphic material. Adults: enjoy. Children: go to bed. _

It mattered that he knew she could protect fits family, and the same vice versa. They were two sides of a coin, but that alone was not enough to explain who they were.

He caught her by surprise with a gentle kiss to the collar bone. That was really a contradictory tease - he grabbed the back of her head to devour her lips. The shock was instantly mixed with pleasure. She could not hide her moans as his sucked and slightly bit her juicy lips. The more she loved it, the more his tongue played with hers.

Men would want her sex to prove they could still be dominant. "Look, that chick is a samurai, but she's in bed!" Others maybe because they considered her "exotic" due to being raised in the good ol South. Rick could admit in the deep recesses of his mind that that was the initial attraction. But that wasn't enough. That wouldn't allow for her to be one with him.

She wasn't just a receiver. At times she would not ask and gulp his manhood in her mouth when the time was right. She'd let his cream drip from the sides of her mouth as her huge brown eyes didn't flinch. Today was payback. There would be no taking turns. He was just gonna take her. He tore off he sleeveless shirt, grabbed her perky breasts,licked her earlobes. When she tried to give him some, he held up both of her hands and kissed her sides. "Ah shit!" she screamed.

He didn't need to be in love with a mother figure or best friend to his children. For all that, Beth, Carol, and even Tyrese would have been seeing this other side of him. No, this was all reserved for someone who knew what he needed, even when he didn't know it. Yes, it was good to have someone to be safe around. But she completed him, his thoughts, his lust, his soul.

"Touch yourself dammit!" A smiling Michonne obliged while hiking her leg on a night stand. That wasn't good enough. He scooped her body and placed her up against a wall and proceeded to slurp on her court clit. The more she came, the more he licked and dug his fingers into her. He turned her around, traced his tongue down her back to her crack and. ..

Today he wanted to not play sensitive, to not make love. They started out that way so that she would know he wasn't in it just because he needed sex (like as if she didn't already know). Today he just wanted her to feel ecstacy. He just wanted her to not feel anything but what he was doing to her. He wanted her to scream his name and let it all out. He couldn't wine and dine her. There was no spa,magical retreat, or nice vacation spot to treat his love with as in the old world. So, he was doing something different than his usual. He delivered her the ultimate "D".

He drove it into her unrelentlessly. Michonne told him that she was actually scared of his size when she first saw his manhood. He didn't believe that. Still, she always squirmed, she always moaned, and she most certainly always came. Today her explosions ruptured more, which only made him grasp onto her perfect ass and drive it in harder. "You can take it baby", his sexy drawl proclaimed. She began to shudder. "No, not that easy. He dropped to his knees and kissed her inner lips once again. Michonne couldn't control the sounds escaping her mouth. "You crazy mother fucker!" Her body convulsed again.

Rick stepped back, considering if he should continue this. Orgasms were commonplace with them, but she was never so weak. She swatted his hand when he reached to touch her. Michonne stumbled to the bed, and he knew he could easily reach the apex of her center if he entered from her side. But no, she got the point. He laid by her side, massaging her until she slept in a few minutes.

She woke up to breakfast in bed: roasted squirrel with a side of herbs and apple cider. Rick placed a bouquet near the food on a nightstan.

"This really wasn't a run, was it," she asked through her bright smile.

He rubbed her temple and stroke her dreds. "No," he laughed. "Happy anniversary!"

She laughed as well. No one dates anymore, but things that didn't matter just simply didn't matter.


End file.
